Sonia Tasanagi
'First Name' '' Sonia 'Last Name' Tesanagi 'IMVU Name' YuiKiara 'Nicknames' From her sisters - Dark Lillie From her father -Little wonder. From her enemies - Crazed Dog 'Age' 16 - November 18th. 'Gender' Female. 'Height' 5ft. 'Weight' 117lbs. 'Blood type' AB Positive. 'Personality' Sonia is not very social girl. She only tends to speak to her sisters and father mostly. She is not a very lovable person but at times seems to act like a young child. Mostly around her father, which some would view as an act for attention. Anyone else she would have no trouble digging a knife through. Or any sharp object at hand. Alone, Sonia is a calm and chill kind of girl. A daydreamer so to say. She would most likely be found listening to music, drawing in a notepad or reading. In these cases her sisters say she looks most mature unlike all the other times. She is kind of cold blooded like her father. She does not know how to show affection so most words that come out of her mouth are harsh and uncaring. She has tried to be nice several times, like complimenting one of her sister's dress with "Yeah looks great, like you just got out of a train wreak. All you need is a little hairspray and your good." Or "Your feet are that of a giant's, those shoes would probably make them look a decent size, if they would fit." So on and so forth. 'Clan & Rank' Rogue 'What district do you live in? District 1 Currently. '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Has a part time job in a book store. 'Fighting Style' Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu. Her best qualities though are Surprise attacks - Agility(due to her small frame) - And swordsmanship - 'Weapon of Choice' Wakizashi Double swords. Allies/Enemies Allis - her sisters, dad, and Ginsei Yanazuka. Enemies - Her older brother Keyth Tasanagi. 'Background' Within District one is where Sonia was born in and this is where she lived most of her life. She knows the alleyways and streets like the back of her hand. And trust me..she knows it well, she used it quite a few times. Her mother died giving birth to her. One of her eldest sister's took her in and raised her, she also got to see her father frequently since her sister was a medic in his facility. Her dad, however, payed little attention to her. She always thought that maybe he was always busy and could not stop to converse with her. But as she grew older, she began to understand that her father did not give any of his attention to weaklings. He viewed them as disposable and of no importance, and that was not limited to his own kids. As she grew older, Sonia was complimented on her similarities to her father. And this made her want to be like him so much more since she did not have a parental figure in her life. Her sister did take care of her, but she simply fed and clothed her. Other than that she really did not care what Sonia did. She did put her in school, but the rebellious child did not really care about it in the first few years or first grade up to 3rd grade. Once she began to see her father around more and take notice of his standards, she began to try harder. She advanced quickly and at this her teachers saw her potential as a waste in raising her up at the same pace as everyone else and bumped her up to higher levels where her skills were tested more and more. It was not an easy task, but she had a goal and eventually accomplished it. She trained regularly also, pushing her body to new limits. Mostly in swords fighting, agility and endurance since she did not seem to inherit her father's great power. Sonia graduated high school at the early age of 16 and was given scholarships to attend the best colleges in district two. Sonia gave her exciting news to her father, but he simply brushed her aside with a simple "Well done." A simple well done...that was all she received from him. It made her a bit happy but at the same time it broke her. He did not acknowledge her success as most parents did with their children. His attention was so focused on something other than her that he did not see her at all. It was a month later from that day when Sonia found out what that attention was really revolved around and focused on. It was when her father battled a young looking male with the same eyes as her and father. He has striking similar features. She was sited with her sister in the hidden lab of father's mansion and watched every bit of the battle, even though it had no sound, it documented every move the young male was making. Sonia was mesmerized, but at the same time, angry. Why was father fighting this guy so intensely and not actually trying to kill him? She jumped up from her seat when she saw him simply throw him off a rooftop and letting him live, turning around and walking off as if there was something else he needed to see to now. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!" Sonia yelled out startling everyone in the lab as she stood to her feet, her hands clenched and her jaw tightened, a glare in her golden eyes. Her older sister grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, trying to get her to sit back down, but Sonia would not budge. "Calm down Sonia...that is your older brother." Those words hit her like a bus in full speed. Brother?...that was was just so foreign to her it just didn't seem to make any sens to her. It was not possible, dad only had daughters. He didn't have any sons! The argued against her sister and the other in the lab calling them liars and fakes. Trying to turn against her. But it seemed more like she was in denial. As if it was unfair to her. Unfair that father gave all his attention to that guy that seemed to hate him instead of her whom was trying so hard to get his approval. She swore then to take down that guy whom was so called her brother, and make her father see that she was more than just another woman in his group. Anything it took... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Tasanagi family